Maya Arslan
Maya Arslan is the best friend of Sasha Urec and a traveling bounty hunter. History Early Years Maya was adopted by middle-class parents during the Mirror War, and they stayed on May's part of the resistance's HQ. On the first day of fourth grade she met Sasha Urec and they became the best of friends. They often vented to one another about their families, Sasha about her mother and brother and Maya regarding her parents, both of which were Die-Hard Catholics. They got into trouble together throughout their years, getting into the same habits and getting out of them together as well. After graduation, they separated for a time, Sasha to become an undercover and black ops operative for the squadran and Maya became a bounty hunter. Bounty Hunting Years Maya had a successful career as a bounty hunter, skilled with all sorts of weaponry, but favoring a Colt Python Revolver. During her travels, she learned she had psychic powers and went to find someone to train her. After finding an elderly psychic male and training with him for four years, she realized she hadn't aged at all. He died after seven years and left her to continue bounty hunting. She also took up treasure hunting as well. She found a planet that was almost completely slums and wasteland and informed Coalition leaders, who rewarded her for her discovery and colonized the planet. After a year, the planet was wracked by civil war. After the war had ended, the planet became officially lawless, though still a part of Coalition space. Maya moved onto the planet for the large amount of work to be found there. Hellcat Squadran and Earth Life One day, Maya met Sen Renner, Sasha's brother, part of a group of Hellcat Squadran agents that crash landed on the planet. She helped him find his family, and treated a traumatized Sasha, who had been raped by a monster, erasing her memories and increasing her age a few years. She later led Elle, Sasha's mother, across the desert to find the rest of the team. Along the way, they discovered Elle's husband, Sean, was alive. They were able to escape only by Elle shooting Sean in the chest, non-fatally, and Maya killing his captors off. They took him to a survivor city for treatment, where Maya met Korra and Caden Ferran, the latter of which she engaged in a short lived romance with, which was ended when they found Ziva Harper, foster daughter of the head of Maya's home city, in the only forest on the planet. While Caden started to fall for Ziva, Maya took it upon herself to torture him at every opportunity about it. Upon returning to Earth, following Zack Sigurdson's death, she threatened to kill Claudia, his daughter, if she targeted his killers. She went on mercenary jobs with other mercs Angel Carano and Lilith Volker for a while, but both left her to join Mercenary faction The Dying Sirens. Threatening Claudia proved to be a mistake, as Claudia later attacked, raped, and robbed Maya of her powers for a time. This was solved when Anthony Richter defeated his alternate self, and Maya's powers were somehow restored. Afterwards, she traveled alone for many years, taking up random mercenary jobs. In 2298, when Sasha was killed in the attack on Kaven by Ian Bauer, Maya took to staying there to support the family as well as grieve near her best friend's grave. Maya attended a party and had a one-night stand with an also depressed Caden, who had gone through a break up two weeks prior. She attended the wedding of Aurora Ferran and Loran Bendak, and convinced Sen, Sasha's brother, to go on a vacation, which she inevitably joined him on. She also moved in with Elle, Sen, and Sasha's daughters, Ava and Serra. Personality and Traits Maya grew up resenting her family's culture and rejected it. She is described as quick witted and sarcastic, though a fun person to be around. She is known to flirt often, to married or single men alike, even some women, though jokingly. Her hair is naturally orange-red, and her eyes are naturally a bright yellow. She is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, though not capable of defeating someone who has trained in Martial Arts extensively. She is a crack shot with a sidearm, and a powerful Psychic, her powers rivaling those of Adriana Llehctim and Claudia Donovan-Sigurdson. Gallery Maya.jpeg|Maya's eye. Lilith-Borderlands-Cosplay-by_beethy-.jpg|Maya in the wasteland of her discovered planet. Lilith-Borderlands-Cosplay-Imgur.jpeg|Maya fighting bandits during the planet's civil war. maya.jpg|Maya with an SMG. MayaDress.jpg|Maya with her tattoo painted over in a dress. MayaBlonde.png|Maya with blonde hair, her natural color.